


【宁羞】不驯

by chenmotin



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, 宁羞 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenmotin/pseuds/chenmotin
Summary: 代发，作者三分甜双A，荤话预警，没什么味道的肉。太久没写了，各位看官吃的愉快那是最好的！宁羞is rio！
Relationships: Gao "Ning" Zhen-Ning/Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok
Kudos: 5





	【宁羞】不驯

西历3857年春，联盟第三星。  
姜承録刚从飞船上下来，脑子还昏沉着。身上裹杂着边境特有的硝烟气味，顶着一张冷冰冰不似凡人的天神脸，径直推开了休息室的房门。  
三个月没人休息的房间因为开着换气倒是没那么难闻，姜承録把窗户打开，让第三星的空气适当的换进来。  
脱掉白色手套和破烂的军装外衣，修长的手指在水流下冲洗着，他漫不经心的揉着指缝，不知道在想什么。  
  
整个第三军的都知道，上将姜承録身旁有一条会咬人的狗叫高振宁。在军校时期，两个人就形影不离，姜承録长得又好看，敛着的单眼皮带了点贵族所有的高贵气质，不苟言笑的样子更是戳中了一群Omega的芳心。分化成Alpha之后，跟在屁股后面的Omega只多不少。  
但是所有人都知道他身边有高振宁，高高壮壮的，没事的时候就把人揽在怀里，对着来告白的无论哪一性别的人都是一副“给爷滚”的态度。眯着眼睛像是匹没驯服的孤狼，对觊觎宝物的竞争者轻蔑又狠绝，仿佛下一秒就要扑上来咬断对方的脖子。  
有姜承録在的地方，高振宁约莫着也在附近。就跟嗅到肉味的狼，闻着味就推开了休息室的门。  
  
  
姜承録还没反应过来时就被高振宁压在了洗漱台上。  
光洁的瓷砖抵在他的后腰处，从身后欺压上来的Alpha在他的脖颈处闻闻蹭蹭，甚至还用牙轻咬两口。活像只大半年没开过荤的狼。  
姜承録不堪其扰，一边嘟囔着狗崽子，一边用手推开高振宁。  
“咋回事啊，咋就不让人碰了？”高振宁抓过姜承録推他的手放在嘴边亲了两口，膝盖顶弄进去，抵着会阴处蹭了两下，“嗯？”  
“没洗澡，”姜承録踹他，“太脏。”  
高振宁也知道这人爱干净，亲亲摸摸占够了便宜才把人放开，不过依旧圈着姜承録的腰，含糊道：“那一块洗吧，还省水不是。”  
姜承録推不开他，气的又骂了两句狗崽子。骂人的功夫，那人三下五除二地脱了衣服，长臂一伸，把人拉进了淋浴间。  
  
上个月边境线上发生了点冲突，本来轮不到極去处理这件事的，奈何上面不做人事，安排着極去处理这件事。高振宁原本是在北方边境处理点偷渡者的，结果当天晚上就收到了姜承録去西边境线的消息。  
气的指挥官差点直接冲到老年人办公室怒骂。  
这一来二去的，两个人也实打实的将近三个月没见了。  
  
两个Alpha在淋浴间这种狭小的空间毫不掩饰自己的信息素，姜承録看起来冰冰冷冷的，实际上信息素却是甜甜的味道，而高振宁则是一股海的味道。  
两个一米八的大男人挤在一个淋浴间里总会碰到对方，更何况是两个血气方刚，三个月没亲热过的小情侣。  
高振宁按着姜承録的后脑就开始亲，一手顺着腰腹摸下去，揉了两把姜承録还没完全硬起来的性器。  
淋浴的水劈头盖脸的冲下来，两个人也完全不在乎了。  
分开的时候，高振宁额头顶着他，含着姜承録的下唇粘粘糊糊。最后还是姜承録受不了，推搡着他说去床上。  
高振宁使劲咬了他唇角，在姜承録一路反抗中，托着人的屁股从浴室抱回到床上。  
  
-  
  
高振宁是条粘人的狗，也是一匹未驯服的狼。  
姜承録不止一次这么想过。  
少年时姜承録从偏远的星球来到首都军校，看起来温和的外表下打架斗殴样样都不输他人。单兵系向来不缺打架天才，但是像姜承録这种看起来温和的像隔壁弱不禁风的指挥系但是打架超狠的人却是少见。  
高振宁是跟他一起入学的，本来都以为他去单兵系，结果这人报的是指挥系的。  
两个人认识也很凑巧，就是新生大会的时候，指挥系看起来那个最能打的和单兵系那个看起来最不能打的在台上打了个天昏地暗。  
少年时期的喜欢来的跟阵风一样，风一吹，心里那点刚开始冒头的小火苗便烧了漫天，任凭多大的雨也浇不灭。  
  
-  
  
高振宁托着姜承録的屁股一边走一边顶弄着，勃起的性器打在尚未完全张开的小口，溢出的前液蹭在上面，让姜承録红了眼。  
“没想我？”高振宁含着姜承録的耳垂舔弄，五指揉捏着爱人有些肉感的屁股，一下一下的撞着他，“让我亲亲。”  
姜承録瘦削却并不瘦，至少高振宁能够轻而易举的抱着他在房间里走来走去。姜承録呜咽着，喉咙溢出的几声都被高振宁吞了下去。  
把人放在床上之后，他才意犹未尽地放开他，一手移上去握着姜承録已经勃起的性器撸了两把，满意的听到爱人的喘息，调笑道：“挺精神啊。”  
姜承録剜了他一眼，不甘示弱的同样握着高振宁的，嘴里“嗯”了声。  
说实话，姜承録在床上和在床下实在是两个极端，上了床的姜承録就跟等待主人呼噜毛的猫一样，慵懒又会撒娇——本人并不承认但是高振宁这么认为的——至少是被操的昏头了一定会这样。  
从床头摸了润滑剂，Alpha的身体不跟Omega一样会自己出水，两个人一开始做的时候没少受罪。后来高振宁习惯了在休息室和家里都备着润滑剂，毕竟两个人大多数还是在休息室打一炮。  
草草扩张以后，高振宁嘴里就开始把不住门，嘴里骚话一套一套的，直把姜承録臊的满脸通红。身下那张小嘴搅出咕噜咕噜的汁液，被高振宁抬起腿来说：“张开点，想不想吃老公的鸡巴了？”  
“滚啊，”姜承録骂他。  
“滚了还有谁能把你操舒服了？”高振宁勾着笑，挺着大东西在穴口磨他，“宝贝，舒不舒服？”  
姜承録被磨的急喘了口，高振宁胡乱摸着他的胸口，揪住胸口上那两个小红点就不放手，身下一下一下的撞着猥亵他。  
“小嘴都馋的吸我了。”高振宁在臀缝里操的狠，操的姜承録的阴茎一下下地打在小腹上，挺动间流出的前液都蹭在上面，“想不想老公操？”  
高振宁伏下身，双手撑在姜承録的耳朵两侧，咬着对方的颈，活像一只孤狼，恨不得从姜承録身上咬下一块肉来。  
双腿缠在高振宁的腰上，腿缝被摩擦的火辣辣的，腿窝里黏腻的全都是汗。姜承録眼尾被操的泛红，话都说不完整一句，却勾上高振宁脖子，双腿夹住高振宁的腰，对着身上的人一笑。用了巧劲猛的把人掼倒。  
兔子急了还会咬人呢，更何况是只本来就会咬人的兔子。  
局势瞬间颠倒过来，他跨坐在高振宁的腰腹上，眼尾上挑。用手比了一把枪抵在高振宁的脖颈处。  
“杀我吗？”高振宁问他。挺着的阴茎很有存在感的抵在姜承録的后腰处，烫的对方忍不住打了个摆。  
高振宁甚至还微微撑起身子，不要脸的凑上去，把最脆弱的大动脉抵在对方的枪上。  
“要么杀了我，要么让我操死。”他舔了舔唇，“TheShy，选一个。”  
那里脉搏遒劲，高振宁紧紧盯着身上的人，明明身上每一处肌肉都在绷紧蓄势待发，眼神却对他作出了投降的姿态。  
“砰。”  
一声过去，高振宁伸手按住姜承録的后脑勺，直接咬了上去的同时身下一挺操了进去。  
姜承録被这一插猛得弓起身子，劲瘦的腰继而软了下来，身后的小口被Alpha硕大的鸡巴插着，操一下都用了十成十的力气。  
高振宁把着他的腿按在自己两侧，姜承録滴水的阴茎蹭着他的腹肌，他操的狠了些，就感觉像是自己在用他的腹肌自慰一样。他双腿不停抖着，喉咙里哼哼唧唧的撒着娇。  
“宁……”  
高振宁猛得又操了一下，龟头擦过前列腺，里面的软肉绞的死紧，像是要挤出他的精液一样。他缓过劲来，拍了拍身上人的屁股：“这么紧，就这么想让老公操？”  
姜承録打他。  
高振宁低低笑了两声，又往上顶了两下，耳语似的说：“乖乖岔开腿，老公把精液全都喂给你……嘶，别打。”  
饶是做了这么多次，姜承録还是没能适应高振宁这说不出好词的嘴。床上姜承録听这些话感到羞，但是身体却又诚实的夹得紧了。高振宁也不戳穿他，毕竟姜承録脸皮薄，顺了赶下床了就太得不偿失了。  
高振宁抽出插在里面的阴茎，拍了拍身下人的屁股，把人翻了个儿，摆成趴跪着的姿势。姜承録捂着脸，往前爬了一步，结果被高振宁按着脚腕往回扽。  
他反手抽了他侧臀两下，挺着没射精的鸡巴在姜承録小嘴上操，就是不操进去。  
姜承録被磨的身体发热，忍不住摇屁股来让自己更舒服点。  
“别发浪，”高振宁咬着他耳垂说，“老公等会就射给你。”  
姜承録难耐的呻吟了声，身上人终于重重的操了进去。甚至都没给他缓冲的时间，又急又猛的顶撞起来，直把人顶的往床头去。  
这个时候的高振宁就显得异常冷酷，捏着他的腿根发了狠的弄他，这个姿势进的深，姜承録被操了一会就反手抓他的胳膊，结果被高振宁按在背后，像是骑马一样骑在他臀上。两个囊袋拍在腿根处，没几下就拍红了。  
“啊啊……啊……”  
Alpha耸动腰身进进出出的动作相当快，掠夺欲和控制欲齐齐爆发，姜承録挣扎了两下没成功，便要往前爬两步来脱离身后人的桎梏。  
Alpha又怎么可能让他乱跑，几乎是抓着手腕把人拉了起来，腰身使劲往上顶，直接操到了墙根处。又把人的手按在头顶，凑到后颈处不断的舔吻。  
“往哪逃呢，”高振宁舔了舔后颈处的腺体，“老公操的不舒服？”  
“混蛋，”姜承録红着眼骂他。  
高振宁抵着他前列腺的位置猛干，几乎是齐根抽出再齐根没入，把里面的每一块软肉都操的服服帖帖的，龟头离开肛口的时候甚至还发出啵的一声。如果姜承録是个Omega的话，现在早就被他操进生殖腔里，给他怀孩子了。  
男人又开始放慢了速度，慢条斯理地插进来抽出去，还分出一只手来去给姜承録自慰。  
“都馋得流水了。”高振宁哼笑。  
“嗯……”姜承録耸着腰往他手里送，断断续续的呻吟声都含着一股水，无时无刻不引诱着高振宁。  
本不应该用来交配的地方已经被操的服帖，一吸一吸地亲吻着高振宁的阴茎，里面润滑剂都操成了白沫，粘粘糊糊地糊在穴口，像是被操出来的精液一样，连会阴都被囊袋拍成了艳红色。  
高振宁看着眼尾跳动两下，深吸一口气又重重操了进去。  
这个姿势进的比以往都深，姜承録感觉高振宁的手按在自己的小腹处，像是透过那一层薄薄的肌肤摸到操进去的龟头一样。  
“别……”他粘粘糊糊的哼唧着，“太深了……宁……”  
“操到生殖腔了吧，”他哑着嗓子问。  
Alpha哪里来的生殖腔，姜承録迷迷糊糊地想，高振宁又在逗他。  
“操开了就给我怀个崽，嗯？”  
但是高振宁不放过他，就着这个姿势又开始又狠又猛地干他，跟狼一样咬着脖子，不让身下的雌性反抗。  
粗长的鸡巴直接捅进了肠道深处，像是真的要操进生殖腔一样，将他的后穴撑的满满当当。姜承録满脸通红的挣扎着，想要回过头来跟他打一架，结果被独狼狠咬着腺体，用咸涩的信息素暴力镇压。  
他爱极了姜承録想要反抗却只能躺在他身下被他操得满脸通红的样子。什么妖精战场风花雪月都进不了这个指挥官的脑子，就只剩下这个人，生生世世的都要纠缠在一起。  
是神仙他也要给他拖下凡间来，被他这匹狼按在怀里挨操打种，让他怀上自己的崽，这辈子都别想离开。  
“宁……放开……”身下被摩擦的火辣，姜承録忍不住昂起头哭喊着，嫩肉搅紧，试图阻拦奸淫自己的阴茎。高振宁爽的吸了口气，揉面似的使劲掰开姜承録的屁股，一鼓作气的冲到最里面。  
“放松点，”他掐着他的腰使劲耸动，姜承録爽的腰腹都在大颤，似乎马上就要被操到高潮，小腹酸胀的快要爆炸，他想要伸手去摸自己的阴茎，却又被高振宁恶劣的拉开，“不准摸，”他亲吻着他的手指，“让我操出来。”  
男人射精的时候都喜欢换姿势，姜承録这个姿势跪久了，身子就开始使不上劲，一个劲的往下塌。高振宁揽着他的腰还在不停打桩，直到侧躺下来，他掰开他一条腿放在自己腰上，猛这劲往里面顶。  
“不行了……宁……”姜承録呜咽着打他，Alpha天生的独占欲和控制欲让也他想要掌控身后的人，两股信息素在空气里肆意打架，而高振宁猛的顶了好几百下之后，在姜承録的哭喊声中射了出来。同时利齿咬破腺体，强硬地给这个神坛上的Alpha打上了属于自己的标记。  
姜承録也被他操射，白浊射到自己的自己的胸口上，胡乱的淫靡。  
  
事后高振宁抱着人又在淋浴间里对着镜子操了一顿，出来时，脖子后面也有了个牙印。  
像是被驯服了的狼一样，拱着姜承録睡着了。  
  
End.


End file.
